The Turned
by Freak Show Daisy
Summary: Soul, a musician finds himself doing business for a couple of days in a huge city and manages to stumble upon Maka, a mystery who hides a deep dark secret, and caught his attention and interest in the process. He tries his best to pursue and see more from her, she tries her best to isolate and hide herself for the sake of everyone, until he became an exception.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater is in the possession of its rightful owners. I do not own Soul Eater.

**Author's Note: **Hello! So I am new and this is my first fan fiction / story! Even so, I do appreciate reviews (I love them), follows and favorite. Any question(s) is also entertained. I hope you stick around because I will finish this story. I promise you that!

_Daisy._

**The Turned**  
>by: Freak Show Daisy<p>

_Soul Eater Evans_

Soul Evans finally reached the top of Mount Illia. He marveled around dangerous and life-threatening routes, passed through tribes who spoke various languages and consumed a lot of time all in all. For that, he smiled often, enjoying himself as he tiredly took pictures and rode his bike. But reaching the top was a wonderful opportunity to see the view that he came for in the first place. Since it was almost 6PM, the sun was low and the sky scattered waves of pink, red and orange. Almost instantly, the mountains around him turned into silhouettes and he sighed with success once he took pictures from his pocket camera.

It was the middle of August in the outskirts of Illia, a surprisingly large urbanized city with mountains that came along on the side. He saw in a brochure the infamous capture of the top of the mountain, he had to see it for himself. He has two days hiking in Mount Illia, a whole week for himself and the rest for work.

Soul Evans. Soul Evans is one of the influential and well-known musician in the industry as Soul Eater, a stage name he didn't think twice of that immediately led people to remember him for his striking red eyes, bleach white hair and sharp jagged teeth. And he didn't mind, in fact, he liked it.

Those weird features unfairly fitted him well, really good enough for girls to want him and he had the skills of a professional to back up his surprisingly confusing personality. He started from joining minor labels, working his way from tours until he became the root of soul and jazz, even collaborating with famous artists.

Soul remembered what he _really _came for, what he was really here for, is to have a meeting and hopefully, a contract with the mysterious record producer in the city.

He finally settled to go, remembering that his ride might be waiting for him. And the driver had to wait for him for two days.

* * *

><p>In books, a silent car ride meant a drowsy and sleepy one ahead but that had never happened to Soul. Not to him, because he's always awake no matter how quiet the car ride is and when he glanced at the beeping clock, it was almost midnight. Glancing out the window, they were in the city, and it was happy and alive with lights flickering everywhere and people going to and fro; it was like being in Las Vegas without the casino and stuff.<p>

The ride was going to last for more than three hours if it weren't for the driver halting the car to a stop. He whipped his head around, curiously looking over the driver's seat.

"Look..." The driver pointed his index finger forward and Soul had to lean forward to see what it was. But once he did, he was just as surprised as the driver.

_There was a girl unconsciously lying on the road. _

"Let's check on her" Soul said. He thought that no one else bothered or noticed the passed out girl, he's the first to care. Once they reached her, the driver flicked a flashlight at her while he checked her pulse and temperature. Normal, everything about her was normal except for the white evening bloodstained dress she was wearing. It made him think of how weird it was.

"Soul look..." The driver turned the girl on the other side, revealing a patch of blood running down her arm, like someone or something had clawed her. Soul closed his eyes, picturing to himself how it must have hurt like hell.

"Bring her to the back... She needs help" The driver nodded before carrying the girl into his arms.

Soul sat at the passenger's seat, looking over his shoulder every once in a while to check over the unconscious girl.

"Soul, should we take her to the hospital?"

He shrugged his head. "No... The hospital is at least an hour from where I'm staying... I'll take care of her"

It wasn't long until they made it to the house. The average looking house completely out of place compared to the towering skyscrapers a while ago, no wonder the owner rented the house really cheap.

"Place her in the living room" The driver politely obeyed while he trailed behind him.

Soul turned on the lights, revealing a neatly-kept living room before them. He guessed, the owner must have cleaned the entire house for the renting. The driver gently placed the girl on the cream-colored couch, staining it in the process.

"I'll take it from here. I'll call you when I need anything" It didn't take long for the driver to obey. Once the car pulled out of the driveway, he started looking for his first aid.

He started treating her wounds. The trickle of dried blood indicated that she was passed out for a long time, maybe hours and he couldn't imagine what happened to her, there's nowhere to start guessing, especially when she doesn't have anything to identify herself. The only solution he could think of is to wait for her to wake up, but for now, the girl needs to rest.

After treating her wounds, Soul decided to clean her face from mud or dust or something that made her look quiet dirty. It didn't take long to reveal her porcelain skin that almost matched her evening gown. When he was contented with his work, he placed her leg properly on the couch that dangled before.

Soul felt tired as well, he propped himself on the loveseat opposite the couch, gazing at her, just for the interest of falling asleep. It was as if the plan worked immediately, his lids were getting heavier and heavier, mind groggily settling to sleep, until one of his eye caught a slight glimmer.

He easily woke up. He hated it though, being so easily shaken from sleep and being cautious the next second. But it did help because he noticed something.

The girl was wearing a necklace, not just a necklace, it had _Albarn _on it.

* * *

><p><em>Maka Albarn<em>

Maka stared at the view from where she's standing, thirty five floors on the balcony of her suite. With a drink in hand, she watched as the busy day got busier. She would have stayed there a bit longer but seeing the _full moon, _it means that she had to feed now. It started like any other situation, her head painfully throbbing to the degrees of being unbearable, she started yelling and grunting. She could feel her body radiating heat, more like it was burning hot deep down, she curled on the floor. It couldn't get any worse except for the fact that outgrowing wings were extremely painful and losing your mind in the process too. She had little to nothing in control of her own body when she turned to this, as she describes it, a monster. A beast. A killer.

She slowly stood up from the floor, gaining little control of her own body, she faced the bathroom mirror. It still surprises her though, how her appearance widely changes into something she can't name. She looked closer in the mirror, staring at her eyes, the left glowing in gold while the right in its evergreen state, the only feature more human than the rest. That's how she knows she's not _completely _losing her mind, herself. Somehow, she was flooded by relief.

Not until the beast inside her felt famished, violently hungry. She jumped from her balcony, her dark pitch black wings looking invisible in the night sky, she flew with the wind like an eagle; fast, strong and unrelenting. But like every other eagle, she stalked her prey with so much attention. She had her eyes settled on a guy far away from the city, driving alone in his pearl white volvo, a perfect opportunity and prey. She soared through his direction like she planned to crash heavily like an airplane, letting out a vicious growl that imitated a wolf's.

_Control. Control... Turn away and leave him alone, NOW! _Somehow, her own familiar voice rang in her mind, replacing the difficult unbreakable silence in her head. Her body seemed to follow this, as she turned away before she could ravage the victim's body. But Maka knew she had to do something about the beast's hunger, she looked around on the forest below her before the beast gets full control of her.

From the blood of the beast on the left eye, she sighted a bear not far from where she's flying. _Target the bear... Kill it and eat _Maka commanded.

She obeyed almost instantly, landing on the hard ground with a muffled sound, the bear didn't noticed. She slowly walked up to the bear lying on the ground, from her hand, she produced the handle of a sharp object, its long blade glittering in silver. Without hesitation, she swung the sword over her head, hitting the creature in the arm. Its blood spurted out instantly as the creature cried out in pain.

She stepped aside, readying herself to claim her meal. With a little stagger, the bear lunged its uninjured arm to claw at her which she easily avoided. Maka knew the bear is a sturdy yet a slow creature, she had an advantage to use. She swung her sword over the bear several times, hitting its side which only made it more vulnerable than before. The bear lunged at her with full power, using both its claws to attack her. She attacked it several times, out of wrong timing the bear managed to disarm her, sending the sword flying.

She backed away one step at a time, taking note that she's taking more control of her own body but in her situation was bad, if not terrible. The eagerness to kill and devour was sluggishly replaced by fear. The bear, now a few feet crawling back at her, growled in disgust. Its beady eyes glaring at her in displeasure, it roared at her with all its might, she fearfully smelled rotten meat from its last meal and death. The bear clawed at her once again, this time its claws digging deep in her arm. She grunted in pain, blood seeping out of her fresh wound.

Maka glanced at her bloodied arm, fueling her lungs with oxygen and instant rage. Her evergreen eyes both turned gold as she strikes the creature mercilessly with her newly produced blade while it begged with growling cries until silence overtook the rampage but she continued slaying until the bear no longer looked like a bear. _Eat... I SAID EAT! _She growled before beast fully devouring her meal.

* * *

><p>Maka lurched towards the river, she stooped on her knees hurriedly and started washing her dirtied face. It was something that she found the river, everyone knew that the river flowed near the roads and she was close to one. She hated getting lost in the woods and trying to find her way out in the process but it was better than eating an innocent victim out of her control, she couldn't live with that.<p>

Every time the beast got satisfied, she immediately returns to her normal self, all the ravaging power drained out from her. Even so, now, the immunity of the beast is completely separated from her. The patch of wounds on her arm becoming less and less bearable...

When she finally reached the road, it was still dark and she wished it wasn't because she couldn't see, now that she's losing her senses bit by bit, guessing from the blood still trickling on her arm, she collapsed. The last thing she remembered was how her feet hurt with all the walking.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Soul Eater is the possession of its rightful owners. I do not own Soul Eater,

**Author's Note: **Hello! Here is another update! I hope you're still enjoying so far, as much as I do. Please tell me what you think of my story, I've been reading fan fiction for quiet some time and writing one now, is completely a fun experience. Please leave a review, a follow or a favorite! I love you guys! ;)

**The Turned **  
>by: Freak Show Daisy<p>

Soul woke up earlier the next day, grunting when he felt a soaring pain from his neck. He sat up, facing the still unconscious girl on the opposite side. She didn't even moved, she was still in the exact same position just like he had left her. The necklace immediately reappeared in his mind, the word _Albarn _engraved in formal writing, glimmering in silver. It didn't take a genius to figure out that it must be her name; last name, at least related to it.

He checked the time, _9:03 AM. _He decided to make breakfast, knowing that the girl will not wake up any time soon, he was still cooking breakfast for two, deciding on eggs and bacon. Once he started cooking, he checked the girl from where he's standing. Apparently, the kitchen is not separated by the living room with walls except for the counters and the small dining room. The curiosity was killing him though, he was itching to know about this peculiar girl. How she got there in the first place, unconscious with serious wounds and her dress smeared in blood.

While eating his breakfast, his phone started ringing.

"Hello?" He answered.

"_Soul, get off your ass! You're late and I think the manager doesn't like it!_" Soul jumped. Black Star, an idiotic monkey yet his friend yelled from the other line. He paused for a while, cursing to himself about forgetting a meeting. A meeting! And explaining himself won't do any good because people wouldn't care except that he had to be there.

"I know! I'm sorry! I'll be there when I get there... But for the meantime-" He cuts himself off, looking down at the girl. "Give excuses to the manager and let him deal with it... I'm going to get ready"

"_Soul! You better be here when-_" He ends the call, sighing heavily. This is going to be a problem. He can't be in two places at once; The hospital was on the opposite road from where he's going and he can't risk his time being interviewed by doctors or nurses on what happened, he doesn't even have the slightest clue to answer their questions, he's just as curious as they are. So, he immorally convinced himself to leave the house, go to the meeting and finish it as fast as he could.

He took a shower, got dressed in long sleeves and pants before loosely wrapping a red striped necktie around his neck. He hurriedly went downstairs, properly knotting his necktie in place and checking if he didn't forget anything. He almost didn't, except his driver is not around because of some problem and he clearly doesn't have any means of transportation to get there. Soul felt stupid, he didn't think of it sooner especially when he's ready to leave. He yanked his uncombed hair and mumbled curses, pacing randomly around the house.

Until his phone started ringing again. "_Soul! The manager is ready to leave soon! You better be here!_" _  
><em>

"I know! I'm trying! I don't have a fucking car to get there!" He was becoming furious, he hates it, especially when he's taking it out on someone else. Cursing and pacing like a maniac wouldn't have helped except he caught a glimpse of something silver on the ceramic bowl on the divider. He walked towards it and found a key as he grinned in response, ignoring his nagging friend on the other end.

"Never mind that, Black Star. I'll be there in a few minutes..." With that, he got the key and found himself at the garage of the house. He was even surprised that there was a garage in the first place and even more surprised when he found out what's in the garage. His eyes widened at the sight of a black motorcycle sitting in the room. When he got closer, he just noticed until now the orange flames running along with it, as if the owner was a biker, a scar-faced biker who doesn't want being fucked around. The leather seat was low and what caught most of his attention is the sound it makes when he started it. The motorcycle roared to life and he instantly liked it.

"I'm just going to borrow you for a little while..." He said to no one in particular with a mischievous grin before bolting in speed.

* * *

><p>She could still feel the pain radiating from her arm but it was bearable than before. She remembers the last thing on her mind before she passed out; she was tired and hurt but mostly she was on the road surrounded by trees except now, she felt that she's not lying on the hard ground anymore and there were no rustling leaves she could hear, yet alone a car passing through.<p>

Maka cracked one eye open. Meeting the view of a plain white ceiling instead of the sky, she immediately sat up, the pain from her arm shooting at her in a thousand volts. But looking at it now, her arm was cleansed from blood and bacteria and was treated with a white bandage and it didn't hurt like it did before. She figured that someone must have helped her and she felt completely thankful for that.

"Hello?" She called out. Hoping that someone would respond but did not received any. She slowly stood up this time, calling out once again but found herself alone in a stranger's house. It was almost afternoon, skipping breakfast, she realized she was hungry, hungry for real food this time. She made her way towards the kitchen and found a note on the fridge. _I cooked eggs and bacon in case you're alive and still breathing. _She turned towards the counter and just like the note promised, there's a plate of breakfast cooked just for her, without anymore hesitation, she started eating.

Maka Albarn was a mystery, even to her friends and co-workers. She knows that she was because it was completely intentional to act that way. She believes in one principle and one principle only; the less people know about you, the safer. That's why she already planned to wait for the person who helped her, thank them and move on. It was that simple except she doesn't know how to explain herself especially when there's a boy standing on the doorway.

He was finally home. Soul was very tired even though he was only gone for a couple of hours because he spoke for more than half an hour, explaining, convincing and both all at once. But he was thankful that is all over and the manager approved of him, when he opened the door and found the comfort of the average house, glancing at the couch, he was surprised to find it empty and completely caught off guard when he saw a girl eating on the kitchen counter. It didn't take long for the girl to glance back at him, mimicking the same reaction he had.

He kicked the door shut, speechless and dumbfounded at the same time, he took of his shoes. It shouldn't surprise him that the girl is alive and eating breakfast because he expected this before he stepped outside. He walked over to the opposite side of the counter as he stared down at her lively green eyes. It astonished him that she had green eyes, he could see more of her now.

"... Hi" She muttered, breaking the silence between them.

"Hi..." He responded back, completely lost for words.

"Did you helped me?"

"Yeah"

Maka bowed her head once he answered, she felt relieved that she was able to meet the person who helped her and to know them in the process too. She knows Soul Eater Evans, she would see him in magazines everywhere. Writing songs, composing melodies for famous people, she didn't dare say anything about something.

"Thank you for helping me... I really stayed here to wait and thank you in person and for that, I owe you my life"

"... You don't owe me anything. In fact, I want to go home earlier to check if you're okay"

"I am... I give you my most sincere gratitude but I have to go" She gave a small smile before walking away with long strides. Soul was confused that he stopped her from leaving, his hand found its way on his wispy bleach white hair, the other on her wrist.

"I have questions to ask you... At least, I deserve some explanation" She looked down on the ground, still and quiet for a while and she hates that he's right. She can't just leave without giving him answers, how stupid it was to think that her plan of an easy way out of this would work. It didn't helped either when she gazed at his red wine eyes. She once thought he wore contacts to have red eyes to get along with his image and name as Soul _Eater, _but seeing it up close convinced her, they were natural.

"Okay..."

He lets go of her wrist before motioning for her on the couch. "Let's start with our names... I'm Soul-" She cuts her off. "Soul Eater Evans. I know" She shook his hand. "I'm Maka... Maka Albarn"

"How do you know my name?" Maka snorted and gave him a look like the answer was obvious, and it was. It was kind of stupid that the guy was still surprised that people know his name, though thousands of magazines of him in it are handed everywhere around the world.

"You're all over the magazine, idiot. Almost everybody knows you" He grinned and she was telling him the half of the truth.

Soul looked at her dress with grimace. "I think you should take a bath first... I'll just go upstairs to find you some clothes" She nodded before making her way towards the bathroom.

When he started climbing up the stairs, she made her way towards the bathroom. It was a good thing, she still had some time to think of what to tell him, she knows he'll ask about the incident, she had to give him another story. She stripped down her dress and her undergarments, turning the knob of the shower to start washing herself. Even with water, she still smelled of blood and sweat.

He found some sweatpants and a shirt she could use. He already reviewed what to ask her and he found it even weirder that she wanted to leave so soon. But he couldn't blame her, she did wake up in a stranger's house, he thought. But he'll ask her anyway. Going down the stairs, he could already hear the water running from the other side, all he had to do, is wait.

* * *

><p>Time passed by sluggishly and Soul startled awake, it took a second for him to realize he had fallen asleep. He checked the time, it was 3:38 PM now. An hour and a half passed and he could still hear the water running from the bathroom. It was rude to interrupt whatever business the girl was doing in the bathroom but every second made him impatient.<p>

So he knocked on the door. "Maka... Maka... Hey" He received no response but the water continued running.

"Maka? Are you done? Hey!" He pushed the door open, surprised to find it empty. He turned the knob of the shower and he was about to leave the bathroom, when a note attached on the mirror caught his attention.

_I left because I really had to go. _

_Sorry to leave you unanswered but I'm fine now, thanks to you._

_I still owe you my life... I'll see you around soon. _

And the note ended just like that. She left without him knowing and all he could think of now is the answers for his questions, more and more questions compiled with one another, like why did she dodged him? Why can't she tell him personally? What does she mean by 'see you around soon'? ; until he worried for the water bill he was going to pay.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater is in the possession of its rightful owners. I do not own Soul Eater.

**Author's Note: **Here is another update! Please let me know of what you think! How is it so far? Thank you for those who followed and favorited! I really appreciate it! Leave a review, a follow, a favorite! I love you 3 :)

_Daisy._

**The Turned**  
>by: Freak Show Daisy<p>

A week had passed filled with anxiety and stress over work, excitement and anticipation over hiking and relief over a day off; it made him forget about his obsessive thoughts about the elfin green-eyed blonde a few days ago. Soul was looking forward towards this day of relaxation, he already planned what he ought to do. First things first, he needs to get ready, then he'd drive around the city with his 2013 blue muscle car that he requested and stumble somewhere randomly; either to talk to someone or do anything that captures his interest. That's his mater plan.

So, he ate his breakfast just like any other day. Toast, eggs and sausage partnered with a cold glass of orange juice was his choice and it never failed to keep him satisfied. Soon, a few minutes later he went for the bathroom to take a shower. He stripped out of his pajamas and started washing himself. Thoughts about work bubbled in his mind because that's just how showers work, not until he stepped on something cold ice. He removed his foot and saw a small metallic object on the floor, upon closer inspection, he realized it was Maka's necklace. The thin chain silver chain attached to her last name.

This girl always finds her way, he thought.

* * *

><p>Maka started her day with oversleeping. She tends to do that more often than not, especially when she stayed up all night looking for her necklace, a hearty and valuable reminder of her mother. It was the only thing that kept her from breaking down into pieces because with it, she remembered how Kami gave it to her, the only significant moment she had with her, for a six year old Maka, it was hard to keep track of your mom's appearance when she rarely see her. And unexpectedly see her one last time, lying in a coffin.<p>

So she almost flipped every furniture in her suite upside down, looking for it with worry. But gave up and went to sleep when the monster almost took a hold of her.

She lazily sat up from her bed, gazing at the morning sky over the glass walls on her right. This was a good day to start working, even though it's Sunday. Her employees always gave her long looks of grimace and confusion that she had to work on a Sunday. But she doesn't have to, she just wanted to keep herself occupied before the stupid voice inside her head does anything funny.

With that, she ate breakfast, got dressed in a black fitted dress over a white blazer and shoes before making her way to the parking area. She tries her best to remain calm about losing her necklace, she'd worry about it later but for now, working is the best way to lose herself. Now that she thinks of it, there is a client that she'll have to meet sooner the next day.

She stepped inside her pearl white porsche, raving it to life before speeding down the road.

Maka Albarn worked hard to have this kind of life; Living in the most expensive suite on top of a building, driving a sports car and wearing designer clothes. Every worker in her company knew of her legendary story. Most of it were true and she didn't mind changing the story or so, it was better that they know something about her. The legendary story starts off with a young fresh college graduate Maka, who first started as an intern before getting the job of being an apprentice. From there, everything started. Her determination rewarded by promotions, she eventually became this deserving boss of the said company.

But what they didn't know, is that the CEO, a cigarette crazy and a friend of her father named Stein knew of her secret. He kept her safe through blinding people with her position. The higher the position, the less questions asked. It worked instantly and she didn't get those just like that though, that's where the story goes on, she honestly worked hard to earn them.

So here she is, driving.

It didn't take long for her arrival. Just like her usual routine, she entered the glass doors of the building.

The building was made of expensive glass, marble and anything that makes it worth glancing. What makes it stand out is the unique structure, unlike a straight and towering building, it looks more like a landmark in Dubai, with it's clear cut grass and complimenting palm trees.

She went to her office. Passing through more rooms and seeing less of her employees, she started preparing for the meeting the next day.

* * *

><p>Soul opened his eyes.<p>

The memories from yesterday flooded in his mind; He remembered walking into local shops to explore, meeting two girls in the process. They asked him to go with them to the beach downtown since he had never been there. It felt like his college years all over again because the beach was filled with people raving, surrounding a stage-set up in the middle of the hot desert sun with a DJ single-handedly making all those music.

It became foggy after what happened next. All he remembered was kissing, tongue shoving and getting drunk. But he knew he didn't went overboard with those girls because he remembered telling them over and over again about an important meeting. So, he drives his way home.

Only to wake up in his car but it was better that he's in front of the house, not somewhere lost. He rubbed his temples, trying to ease his headache and hangover, only to make it worse by a call from his friend.

"What do you want?" He mumbled heavily.

"_Soul! Shit! You're late! You were supposed to meet with the producer about an hour ago! I've been calling you nonstop!_" He jumped, his hangover pooling with stress and anxiety. He forgot about it, today is the most important business day because he was going to meet up with the producer this time. He immediately shot up, fixing his wild and oily hair, straightening his sleeves and pants before popping a mint in his mouth and starting the car. Not bothering anymore if he smelled of alcohol and sweat. He drives away.

The time to get there took longer than expected because it was confusing and he got lost one time. But once he made it, he felt quiet intimidated by the complex building towering above him. He felt like it was taunting him. "Don't be a pussy... Make this deal and walk away" He mumbled before fixing himself once again and exiting his car.

He entered the building, greeted by a lot of people dressed in slick, sharp and formal wear. They went to and fro and passed by him like he was thick air. He was completely out of place and has no idea where to go to. The lobby was very open and wide, stairs appeared over corners and hallways interconnected randomly before the elevator. He nervously made his way towards the reception area of the company.

Three gorgeous ladies with identical uniforms stood in each counter, all wearing a bluetooth headset over their heads, they marveled around papers, taking notes of something. "Excuse me" He muttered.

The middle one looked up, greeting him with a welcoming smile. "Good Morning, sir. Are you in need of my service?"

"Actually, I'm here to meet with the producer? I believe his name is Spirit?" The girl nodded her head before talking to someone on the headset. It took a moment before she answered.

"He's expecting you, sir. I'll be of your assistance" She politely remarked before taking off the headset and motioning for him to follow her. The longer he gazed towards the hallways and corridors, the more he got confused. The inside of the building felt like an ongoing maze and labyrinth until they reached the back of a hallway, in front of two huge doors.

"Here you are, sir" The girl bowed her head before walking away. He muttered with a small thanks and gazed at the two huge-looking doors. They weren't even the average-sized doors.

Soul knocked thrice before pushing the door open. His eyes widened in shock, disbelief flooding his mind. Even though she's at the far end of the office, he gladly recognized her. Her black dress complimented more of her porcelain skin, even from afar her eyes were solidly green and her sandy blonde hair fell on her shoulders softly. She looked more human and alive than the last time he'd seen her. He was too speechless to move and react, he didn't realized she was right in front of him.

She handed him a black paper bag, checking its contents he was surprised to see his clothes there. The ones he made her borrow.

"You know I was coming?" He finally had the voice to speak and the body to move because he followed her towards the back as she settled on her office seat.

"Please, have a seat. I believe you saw the note, Mr. Evans" She wrapped her fingers with one another, sounding more sophisticated and mature than her age, he stared at her for a brief moment if it was really her.

"Is this what you mean about seeing me around soon?" He's not processing this very well, she gave him a long look as an answer, before placing a piece of inked paper on the long desk separating their distance.

"You're here for business... And for business only. I assume you want a contract with the label but you have to read the following conditions in this paper..." He watched as she turned over the paper for him to read but he was still confused and unfocused, he had to ask her.

He narrowed his eyes accusingly at her. "I thought I was supposed to meet with Spirit?"

She sighed heavily. He is so infuriating, she thought. "Does it matter? We're talking business here"

"Of course it does, you had me worried..."

She stood up from her seat, leaning over her desk to stoop on his level. "I gave you a note, suppose it answers your questions... I was fine, I had to go" She growled at him with little vulnerability. He instantly shot back, leaning forward.

"It doesn't"

She sinks on her seat, rubbing her temples with one hand frustratingly. "Listen, we're business partners here. As one, I act professional and I hope you do the same. I will only respond in any way that's related to the deal, nothing more nothing less. And if you can't do that, you are free to leave" She motioned her pen on the door and he felt frustrated himself, he can't crack her thoughts.

She was becoming a puzzle especially when she's looking at him with cautious eyes. He had to think of something...

His hand found its way in his pocket as he grasped something metal. The necklace, he found her necklace lying on the floor of the bathroom. He had an idea; He flicked his eyes back at her, placing the silver necklace on the desk. She gasped, her hand clasping her unornamented neck. She felt nervous all of a sudden, this guy was smart enough to use this against her. She felt weak and violated, otherwise offended. She can feel her anger rising.

"Give me back my necklace" She whispered dangerously.

"We're talking business here... I'm willing to give you your necklace for three conditions" He said coolly, it made her snicker. She was silent, he took it as a hint to continue.

"Alright, the first... is why were you unconscious and bleeding?"

"I was in a formal party, it was dark. I was taken by huge guys, they tried to scare me. Until they tossed me from where you found me... Things like this happen often, Soul. I hope you know that" She lied. And he retained his gaze at her at a critical level.

"Next. Why did you leave?"

"I had to. I can't just get scared over threats from a competing company. I had to bite back. So, I made the deal which they tried to scare me into..." She lied again.

"The last..."

She sighed impatiently, crossing her arms over her chest. "Let's get this over with. What's the next question?"

He grinned. "Go out with me this Friday"

She thinks for a moment, confused and curious. What was this guy thinking? "What if you just ask me any question that has been bothering you?" She has no idea.

He shrugged his head. "No"

This is going to be hard. As much as she wants her necklace back, she had to deal with him. With a regretful nod, she revised the offer. "F-fine, but this isn't what you're thinking... This isn't a date, this is just a business meeting being discussed outside of work"

He nodded his head politely. "Got it. Not a date... Just a business meeting. Unless you change your mind"

She closed her eyes forcefully before standing up and extending her arm. "We'll discuss everything over Friday. It was nice doing business with you" She said as formally as she could.

Only to be responded by a grin, shaking her hand. "The feeling is mutual" He finally said, turning on his heel to leave her office. She sinks in her seat, stressed, anxious and relieved that this was over. Until he stopped before the door.

"Oh, and Maka. I figured out that Spirit's your dad" He said before he took off. Maka stared at the door with wide eyes, shocked because nobody knew of her father, especially his existence as Spirit. The thought of how he figured was killing her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Soul Eater is in the possession of its rightful owners. I do not own Soul Eater.

**Author's Note: **Listen, I'm so very sorry for the delay! I honestly forgot what to put next, the struggle is very real but here's the update! I'm so sorry, I hope you stay in tune and leave a review, follow and favorite!

Reviews are widely appreciated and loved 3

**Warning: **Warning for the gruesome (at least I think so) scene in this chapter. That's all :)

**The Turned**  
>by: Freak Show Daisy<p>

Once Soul exited the building, he felt rather anxious back than what he did in her office. He honestly didn't know what came over him, it was spontaneous and out of the blue and plain surprising. But she agreed anyway, he would have given her the necklace if it weren't for her unfamiliarity with him. Maka stood tall with her mask of professionalism, she spoke with such intricate words and acted with finesse. He felt a little intimidated and he would never admit that in person to her, let alone himself. So, he stopped bothering himself into taking back his third condition.

Because some confusing part of him grinned at the idea of seeing her again.

He needed to prepare for Friday anyway, there's no turning back now, he thought as he speeds away from the building.

* * *

><p>It wasn't because he asked her out on a petty date. She knew it was a date and admittedly saying it made her feel worse. The date is not something to be nervous about, only if she's a normal woman without turning into some hideous creature. She knew what she's <em>really <em>capable of, and thinking about it painfully sickens her. Maka can't kill an innocent person, she already had to live out the killing guilt and aching memory of Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. She was close to her heart, a dear friend who happens to be her only friend back in college. She was a busty and tall woman with a very sweet personality, they often sat around the less bothered areas to talk and laugh. But what happened next wounded her dearly.

_September 22, 6:08 PM_

_Maka lied her head on a willow tree, she was waiting for Tsubaki to meet up with her, but guessed that art class must be getting tougher and tougher. She has been feeling really sick lately, sometimes, her vision blurred to the point of not seeing anything at all and would return to normal and make everything she look sharper. She remembered feeling light-headed once, she started hallucinating. Her dad insisted to withdraw her from college for good when she complained to him over dinner about feeling sickly, he was overreacting, it was weird that he reacted that way and she can't just throw away her last year of college. She'd graduate soon anyway. So, she decided to leave their apartment._

_She closed her eyes, deciding to rest while waiting for her friend. _

_A few minutes later, she woke up with this extremely painful headache, it was starting to throb heavily like needles were being implanted everywhere, she curled on her side, groaning. This never happened before, it took eternal minutes for her to recover. She poorly sat up on the trunk of the tree this time, the headache a little less painful this time. _

_It wasn't long until Tsubaki showed up in her usual long pitch black ponytail and white-colored outfit, her sketchbook tucked between her arms and chest, her white bag slung over her shoulder. Her friend ran up to her, giving her a look of total worry, it didn't suit her sweet and bubbly personality as of the moment, Maka chuckled hoarsely. _

_"You look like you've seen a ghost there, Tsubaki..." She coughed._

_"Maka! What happened to you? Are you sick?" The ponytailed woman rushed to her side, placing the back of her hand on her forehead, and stalking her hand right away. She was burning hot and she had no idea. _

_Tsubaki examined her closely; her friend looked paler than normal, her skin was close to the color of snow. Under her tired green eyes were circles of red blemish and she looked weak like fragile glass, the older woman had no idea what to do with her. Until she decided to call 911..._

_"911, how may I help you?" _

_"Excuse me, but there's an emergency-" She cuts herself off, patting her friend heavily by the back as she started moaning in pain, the headache returning to its unbearable and torturing state. _

_"Maka-" _

_She started screaming louder this time, curling on the ground once again. _

_"Again, my friend really needs help... We're at the-" _

_The back part of her white blouse ripped into place as fluttering charcoal black wings outgrew on Maka. Tsubaki dropped her phone, completely in the state of shock to either move or speak, she stared at her limply. _

_Her skin started to change in color, she turned the whitest, as dark pitch black veins started to appear from her fingertips, stopping on the length of her arms. She sat up, looking at her hands shakily, she looked up at Tsubaki, she was looking back at her but then started to back away slowly from this unknown thing. Her heart started to pump more oxygen faster, she had to breathe through her mouth, she was suffocating. But then her mind started to run wild, she can feel and smell the blood of the girl standing a few feet away from her. _

_"Run" Maka whispered. The last thing she remembered saying until everything around her faded into darkness. _

_Tsubaki started running with everything she got but was easily tackled by Maka. She sat on her prey, glaring at her with displeasure. In her eyes, her dear friend was a piece of meat, and she growled at her once before tearing her into pieces. Digging her hands into her stomach forcefully as she screamed in fear and pain, the only way she could do now. The creature soaked her hands with blood and guts before violently devouring her until it satisfied her hunger._

_Maka woke up at the darkest of night, the rotten smell of dried blood and meat entering her nostrils, she cracked her eyes open, her eyes widening in the process, examining her blood smitten hands until she started crying hopelessly. Seeing that she killed her friend, she killed Tsubaki, it tormented her soul and being. She never left her lifeless body until she stopped crying. _

_She came home, knocking at the door of their apartment at 4:12 AM in the morning. Her father gazed at her bloodstained clothes and mouth wordlessly before pulling his daughter in for a hug. He kissed her salt teared face, ushering her inside. _

_The next morning, news barreled to an aspiring painter in the University of Nevada, whose body with its stomach torn open was found near the woods of the said school. The police had no idea who the culprit was and they never found out.  
><em>

That was the first time she turned. The memory still haunted her, she often dreamed of her friend. And she can't do that again, never again.

* * *

><p>Maka paced in her office nervously, she doesn't know what she'll do to him. What if she turns? What if she turns then controls herself and he tells the world about it? She was having one of those crisis and a different one, not a crisis of what to wear, of how she looks and all those choppy stuff a normal woman would have. Today's Friday and Soul would barge in her office at any moment.<p>

She worried about all these just as about she opened her eyes to start the day, trying hard to think of any solution and coming up with nothing. Maka knew she can't just dodge him, he wouldn't give her necklace if she bailed. And she would have waved her hand off and moved on, only if the necklace was just a piece of jewelry, not just some thing that she values more than all her riches.

Anxiety was creeping its way up to her system when the door slid open; He showed up in a dark red button down shirt that surely matched his eyes with its sleeves lazily rolled over his elbows, charcoal relaxed jeans and some suede shoes. He looked like he just came from work, and somehow, she felt relieved that he didn't looked so formal.

Then again, as they left the building, her brain decided last minute ago that this was all a bad idea. She could already feel herself turning warm...

"I think this is a bad idea" She honestly remarked. He half-turned at her with a witty smile. "You're gonna turn down now? Come on... It's just lunch" He encouraged.

And it honestly was. Right after spontaneously asking her out, he decided with many ideas than one. From taking a helicopter to the famous bistro next city to taking her home instead to cook. They were either too weird, too serious or too cheesy until he decided in the most cliche idea ever. He figured that Maka must have tried every restaurant in the city, so he's taking her out in a small bistro near the famous natural beauty of West Illia Forest. He actually asked help from his driver to find somewhere nice to eat that's not very common, and he arrived with the conclusion of taking her there.

She stuttered, barely thinking at all. "I-I... Never mind, let's just go"

So, it finally started. With Maka beside Soul, driving in his car.

He chatted at her, asking her about the city, about her work, herself and if she had free time. He seemed confused when she said she didn't.

"Time is too precious to me... The longer I waste it, the longer the working" She said, turning on the other side to face the window.

"I work my ass off whenever I extend my break... People need me and somehow, they rely on me too much... Even during my break..." She sighed.

"How long is your break anyway?" He asked, he was somewhat relieved they were finally talking.

"About twenty minutes outside... And I hate it when people mistake me for someone else"

He grinned at her. "Well... Certainly can't hurt to be mistaken for an actress..." She turned quiet, and he chuckled louder this time. "Seriously?"

She continued to gaze at the window silently and then frowned when he continued talking again. She already gave him a piece of some information, that should have been enough. He was persistent, she gotta tell him that.

"Well, I only came here twice... First was with my dad during a business trip.. And last last week ago"

"I should have settled the deal with someone last four days ago, and I had to adjust my whole schedule when the douche decided to move it instead"

"Sorry" He muttered, tapping his thumbs melodically on the steering wheel.

She honestly enjoyed the silence, she was hoping this would continue, or at least would leave an impression on Soul that she's serious about work and her necklace.

"So have you ever been outside of Illia?" He asked her about after a few minutes later.

She turned to face front, her brow raised in annoyance. "No, I do all my business here. That's why you're here" She said, the last part obviously a reminder to silence him.

"Oh" He reacted, nodding. "So you lived here all your life?"

She sighed, sitting up from her previous position and now facing him. "I would rather not tell..." She hates it when someone asks her about her life, asking about her past was a constant reminder of everything she had been through. And it scarred her much like a girl losing both her parents some time, feeling alone against the world.

"Huh? Why not?" He asked. And here he is, persisting to know more about her, to dig out a piece of her that would satisfy whatever knowledge he's craving for. But Maka couldn't blame him, he's naive of who she really is, and it's better for it to be that way.

"Because I don't want to talk about it"

He pursed his lips in a thin line, a bit frustrated. "Are you always like this?"

"What do you mean?"

"This... Someone who'd rather stay quiet than talk" She knew what he meant, almost most of her employees already asked her the same exact question.

"Yes, if this will make you shut up" She masked the same pursing of his lips, he was getting under her skin.

Suddenly, a loud cackle of laughter escaped his lips. "Clever. But that won't stop me from getting to know you"

She gave him a tight lipped smile. "How lucky of me"


End file.
